The Rose Draws Blood
by Brittstar
Summary: Dragonpox has savaged the Wizarding world. Hermione has survived but Ron, Rose and Hugo have died. Hermione is utterly devestated. Before the outbreak she had applied as Charms teacher. She returns to Hogwarts and finds out with a shock that not only is she head of Gryffindor, but Draco Malfoy is head of Slytherin and he has lost his wife. Pain brings people together...slowly
1. Chapter 1

The Rose Draws Blood By: Brittny Fountain (Brittstar)

Hermione sat in her dark room mournfully, clutching the small doll to her chest and allowing tears to pour down her face. She had been this way all summer. It was her last day of grieving alone though…She would not get the chance to cry again for a long time.

In July a bad case of Black Dragon Pox had spread throughout the Wizarding world. Dragon Pox was a disease that targeted those with magical blood and was hardly fatal. But this sickness had spread rapidly. It had consumed not only Wizards' but Muggles' as well. Angry red blotches would break out on the skin, itchy and painful as hell. Then came the vomiting, and the internal bleeding…so many things happened to the body and right now there was still a mad scramble for the cure. The worst of the sickness had gone for now, but there were still many cases. And it there was strict testing for it before any student or adult alike went into the school.

And so Hermione sat, soul broken, clutching the Childs stuffed dragon doll. Ron, her Ron had died of Dragon Pox. Her daughter, her sweet daughter Rose had died of Dragon Pox, and her son Hugo had as well. And the result was unbearable pain, worse than any in the world. Hugo had been eight, and Rose eleven. It would have been her first year…

Hermione let out a sob. Her children were gone…Her Ron was gone… And tomorrow she would return to the school. She had previously worked in the Ministry but when Rose had reached eleven she had taken the open job of Charms Professor, head of Gryffindor, and also Deputy Head Mistress. She could not just up and abandon her post so she was still going. She needed to be around children, and keep them safe…So with an agonized shudder she rose for the first time in days and walked to her window. She pulled open the curtains and winced as bright sunlight shone in, contrast to her dreary mood. For some reason an image of a stormy grey sky, with tiny bits of blue peeking through flashed before her eyes. She shook her head, dismissing the odd image as she would a student.

Hermione quickly went about packing and watched peeked out the window every time she passed. She would not crumble as she had over the summer. Over the summer she had stayed in her house, refusing to leave. Ginny would often come over and help her to the shower, or feed her or clean. Ginny had not lost any children or her husband…but she still came, despite finding her friend in this terrifying state. Hermione may have died if ginny had not tended to her…after all she had lost a niece and nephew, as well as brother to the sickness. Neville had lost his grandmother and Luna had left him. George whom seemed to lose more than most had lost his three year old daughter, and nearly lost his eleven year old son. Teddy was still sick and it did not appear as though he would make it. Seamus and Dean had both died along with Cho. And Hermione had heard that Krum had died as well….So many…Slughorn had nearly died but made a remarkable recovery at the last moment. Hermione couldn't help think that this was something like the nasty outbreak of Muggle Swine Flew many years back.

Anyway. She prepared her things that she would need. Her Gryffindor robes, which she was proud to once again be wearing, and her normal clothes. A pair of shoes. And what was the weirdest thing this year by far, above all other years, is that the healthy parents of the students would be staying in one of the towers in the castle, so they were protected. Hogwarts appeared to be like a giant rescue centre, and Hermione had heard that a separate Isolation building had been built to house any more sick victims until they could be moved to one of the major Wizard Medical Hospitals. And school was starting two weeks early to avoid anymore students falling ill.

Ginny arrived half an hour later. Hermione had packed and showered and now lay on her bed, clutching the stuffed dragon that had been both her children's favourite toy in their youth, while tears streamed down her pale cheeks. She looked very skinny, and malnourished. Ginny held out her hand, a bag of Mac Dragons in her grip. Hermione took it and half-heartedly picked at the food. Ginny waited till Hermione had downed all the food before she even spoke.

"Hogwarts tomorrow Mione." She murmured.

"Don't remind me." Hermione rasped. She blinked back tears and stared out the window.

"Come spend your last night at the Burrows." Ginny said. "Harry, George and all the children will be going there." She murmured.

"Fine." Hermione muttered quietly. A tear plopped onto the stuffed dragon and Ginny wrapped her arm around Hermione, face contorted with sadness. Hermione rose to her feet and grabbed her bag. She lifted them, clutched the dragon to her chest and clutched Ginny's arm. Instantly they vanished and the sharp twisting, forced through a tube feeling made Hermione sick when they landed. Ginny rubbed her back as her lunch came back up in Molly's petunias. Then Hermione walked into the house that smelled of roasted chicken, potatoes with gravy, warm rolls, and spices. She sighed contentedly. Ginny closed the door behind her as there was a high pitched shriek of joy.

The whole house shook as the five pairs of feet pounded down the stairs.

"Aunty Hermione!" They all shrieked in joy. Albus flung himself into her arms first. Then Fred, then Lily, then Serena, and then James. Serena was Ginny's youngest. She was only two. Anyways her four nieces and nephews flung themselves into her arms and she let some tears shed at the feeling of touching children again. The feeling that she was very loved, and there were young ones to carry out the legacy. Hermione leaped away from the children and wrapped her arms around Harry who had appeared after them. Then she hugged George. Molly walked out complaining about the house collapsing when she saw Hermione. She leaped forwards and wrapped her arms around Hermione.

"Hello dear." She said, voice choked with tears. Hermione simply held her until Molly pulled her to arms length and examined her.

"Oh dear your so thin…" And so Molly led Hermione into the kitchen, tisking over the state of her, and how she would put a few pounds on her.

"I have to leave tonight Molly, remember. I am a teacher now." She said. Molly nodded, eyes sad, and understanding. She had lost Arthur to the sickness. She had lost two sons in the battle, and a son to the sickness. And so many grand children. Yet she kept her same bouncing personality.

Hermione ate and caught up with them all. It was eight before she could get away from the insane hustle of the house. She appirated with her things, dragon clutched to her chest, to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione was escorted to the dorm where the four heads of house went. They other three were already apparently in bed. She briefly wondered who the others were, and who was going to take over DADA and potions. Slughorn was after all far too weak to return to the school and was probably still riddled with sickness. Regardless she walked to the portrait of Godrick Gryffindor.

"Lemon drops." She said. It was obviously a tribute to Dumbledor. She flinched at the thought.

"Yes mam." Said Godrick. She nodded to him as he let her pass. He swung shut behind her and she walked up the stairs to her room. She looked in with a gasp.

In it stood a four-poster bed in the Gryffindor colours, and a massive marble fireplace off to one side. A warm glowing fire crackled in it and she smiled in spite of herself. The Gryffindor crest hung from the ceiling and there were various portraits on the walls. With a start she noticed one was of a big golden dragon with purple spikes and horns. Its eyes were a unique grey. She blinked at it. It was the exact colour as the dragon toy in her hands. With a sigh she gently set the dragon upon her bed. She unpacked her things and pulled on her red PJ's with gold trimmings and a golden lion on the front, who wandered about the shirt freely, like the portraits. She was impressed.

She pulled back the covers and slid below the silky sheets. She closed her eyes and fell into a dark and disturbed sleep. She woke often in the night and when she did sleep it was restlessly. Her heart pounded in her lion clad chest and she leaped at every bad part.

She was running after her children who were always just out of reach, calling to her to follow them. Then Ron was there running the other way. Voices hit her on every side.

_Come on mommy! Come and see! Come see what we found mommy! Over here! Come on mum! _

Ron's voice…

_Hermione! No! Come this way! Over here, come on love! They are gone, come over here! Hermione!_

_Hermione! _

_Hermione! _

_Hermione!_

_Mummy!_

Hermione snapped awake, breathing heavily and chest heaving. Dawn was starting to peek into her window and she got up, walking to her closet to get dressed. Finally she walked down to the dining hall. It was as nice as ever, and the sky was cloudy with a sun peeking through and candles floating. McGonagal was not here yet but there were three people sitting in the places of the head of house.

The head of Hufflepuff was Neville. Then head of Ravenclaw was still Professor Flitwick. And with a heart-stopping jolt she realized with horror that the head of Slytherin was Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione stood there positively gaping at the platinum topped man. It was a few moments before he noticed her gaping at him. He glared at her.

"Why don't you take a picture Granger?" He snapped. She slapped her jaw shut and walked up to the table.

"Shut up Malfoy!" She snapped in reply. He glared at her but she found she could not return his gaze. What had Minerva done?! How could this be possible? Draco Malfoy, DRACO MALFOY was the new Head of House?! She shook her head quiet suddenly and sat down. As soon as she stopped being shocked and started to feel angry, the anger was quickly buried by the ever lingering sadness. She sighed and looked at her hands.

"Hi Hermione!" Neville said somewhat forced.

"Hey Nev." She replied. He smiled weakly at her then it dropped away all together.

"I am so sorry to hear about Ron and your kids." He said softly. Draco looked over at them, eyes unreadable, with a bit of distress that went beyond the general pang of sadness for anybody when you heard of their death.

"They were so young…Eleven and eight…I'm so sorry Hermione." He murmured sadly. Hermione choked back tears and looked away from him.

"It's fine." She said, but her voice was shaky. She felt a hand on her back and expected it to be Neville but when she looked up, eyes watery, she was surprised to see Draco briefly resting his hand on her back. He looked at her for a moment before pulling away and looked out over the hall as the students arrived and poured into the room.

The gesture was very confusing to Hermione. Perhaps he was just feeling guilty for snapping at her before, then learning this. That was until Neville leaned towards her.

"He lost Astoria this summer to the Pox. Astoria was pregnant with his second child." He said. Hermione looked sharply at Neville who looked for once oddly subdued.

"Why did this happen to us all?" She whispered. Both Draco and Neville looked at her and shook their heads sadly. Neither of them knew.

As the first ears finally lined up in front of her, and all the others students were seated Hermione noticed that the parents were filing past the hall doors on their ways to their tower. Hermione caught Ginny waving at her and half-heartedly waved back. She heard a snort beside her and turned to observe Draco.

"Kids don't want their bloody parents in school! It's wrong!" He snorted. "Parents trailing after their kida and breathing down their necks!" He rambled on a bit more.

"Isn't that what your doing by becoming a teacher here?" Hermione retorted. Draco glared at her.

"And isn't that why you did it too?!" He demanded. Hermione felt a tear slip over her eye and saw his eyes widen a bit at his bad choice of words.

"Well it obviously doesn't mater now does it?!" Hermione snapped harshly. Draco was silent and turned away. Even though he despised her he knew losing a child was hard, let alone all of them. And their spouse. At least he still had Scorpius. He sighed but simply did not look at her.

Hermione glared at him a moment more before biting her lip, whipping her eyes and collecting herself. She noticed with a slight touch of amusement that Neville glared furiously at Draco. That look on Neville's face was so out of place that it actually cheered her up a bit, and she smiled and her niece's and nephews as they waved frantically at her. She waved back and then looked up as Minerva walked to the stage and lifted the sorting hat.

"Time to choose the houses!" She called. The hall broke into cheers.

The kids went off quickly, some in each house. Hermione noticed with a pang though that there were very few students this year. Her chest hurt as she thought of all the other parents weeping over the tiny coffins of their children.

Anyways, as it was Albus was placed into Griffindor, as was Fred. Kids filed through continually. And then there was only a single child left. Scorpius Malfoy. He was as identical to Draco as Albus was to Harry. Hermione thought it a little eerie, there being another Potter and Malfoy. But she hoped the boy would be kind and the two might even get along. But she doubted it. With a sigh she watched as the boy climbed the three stairs to the chair. He sat in it and the hat covered the boys head.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this odd. A Malfoy? Really? So odd, peculiar, absurd, but…" It paused for effect.

"Gyriffindor!" The hat yelled. Both Hermione and Draco gasped at once. Then Draco's enraged voice rose above the startled exclamations throughout the hall.

"What?! There must be some mistake!" he yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Mr. Malfoy! Sit down immediately!" Minerva's stern order rang through the hall and she stared hard at the Slytherin man.

"But…" He started to protest.

"Now!" She snapped. He reluctantly sat down and collected himself. Then he spoke calmly.

"How can a Malfoy be in Gryffindor?" he asked. Minerva frowned as though thoroughly confused as well.

"Well anyone can be in any house. But I must say this is a first." She said.

"But a MALFOY? In GRYFFINDOR?!" He said. Hermione's eyes narrowed and she jumped in before Minerva could reply.

"And what is wrong with my house?!" She demanded. "My house is the house of heroes, while yours is the house of snakes!" She spat. Draco's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth for a bitter retort, but Minerva spoke first.

"That is quiet enough! Professors do not argue in front of the students, nor does anyone question which house their child is sorted into!" Minerva snapped. Hermione shit up but glared at Draco with thinly veiled hatred. He returned her heated glare evenly. Eventually both were distracted as Minerva announced the beginning of the feast and food appeared steaming hot and delicious before them. In front of Hermione appeared Golden Snitch cakes. Though she hated Quidditch, she loved the creamy, sweet cake, full of white fluffy cream, and coated in golden icing that tasted like the sun.

Instantly she reached for it. But at that same moment Draco was also reaching for it. Their hands brushed, and Hermione glared at him, cheeks heating. He glared back, his own cheeks flushed, but grey eyes stormy with annoyance and anger. Hermione smacked his hand and grabbed a particularly fat delicious looking cake. She was about to bite into it when he let out an angry snort and snatched the cake from her hand. She instantly snatched it back and turned away as he reached for it again. She bit into it and chewed, making sure she made happy noises as she chewed, making him look angry. She turned to face him smugly as she bit into it again. He glared at her and snatched another cake, taking and angry bite out of it. When she had finished hers, she stuck her tongue out at him. He glared at her before looking away and attempting to talk to Flitwick. Feeling annoyed Hermione bit and stabbed her food with particular vengeance, though it had done nothing wrong.

When the meal was over Hermione just wanted to run to her room and sleep, cuddling with that tiny golden dragon. But she had to lead the first years to their dorm, and give them Gryffindor robes. The robes they wore had white cuffs and the Hogwarts crest but with a wave of her wand, each Childs robe simultaneously turned crimson and the crest became the Gryffindor crest. They oohed and awed, and Hermione noticed that Scorpious was standing next to Albus. The two boys were chatting excitedly to one another, and already appeared to be the best of friends.

"Alright. Grab a partner and line up behind me." Hermione said. As she expected Scorpious and Albus linked arms and gazed intently at her, waiting for further instructions. Then she turned, her own Gryffindor robes billowing around her, and led them along the halls. When they were all on the stairs she turned.

"These stairs move. Be careful or you could end up where you don't belong." She said. The children nodded eagerly and she led them quickly between each set. Finally they arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Dragons Breath." Hermione said. The Fat Lady smiled at her and swung open, greeting the new students. Albus and Scorpious, were last through and the platinum haired boy halted next to her.

"Hi Professor Granger. How come you and dad were fighting?" He asked with wide concerned eyes. Hermione smiled down at him.

"We were fighting over you. Your such a great guy, we both wanted you in our house's." Hermione said. He smiled back at her.

"Me? Really." He smiled wider. "Thanks Professor!" He said. He walked through the entrance and Albus followed him, with a quick hug to his aunt. She smiled at him too before he also vanished into the room.

The Fat Lady swung closed.

"All this Dragon business is not good." She said. Hermione frowned.

"No. It's not…" She paused looking at her feet. The Fat Lady sighed.

"I am so sorry to hear about what happened." She said. Hermione nodded.

"Thank you. I must go now. Guard the children well." Hermione said. The Fat Lady nodded and Hermione hurried back to her room. As she was passing the hall she heard her name.

"Professor Granger! A word!" It was Minerva. Hermione pushed open the door and with a pang saw Draco, standing there looking stormy. Hermione swallowed hard and walked into the room…

**I should be able to get up at least a chapter every one to two days. I hope your enjoying the story, I am partvularly proud of it. I do not demand reviews but I do however like them. Thanks everyone for reading! **

***Brittstar***


End file.
